


an absolute git

by dragonprinsessa



Series: the big four [9]
Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: after an argument merida is in a car accident and ends up in the hospital.written in 2014
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Merida (Disney)
Series: the big four [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605487
Kudos: 10





	an absolute git

What was he supposed to do? This was his fault. How could he let it happen? She meant everything to him, and he had told her to leave through that door. It was because of him she started to drive away with all those tears in her eyes. It was because of him she didn’t see the truck coming.

A sudden creak from a door made him look up. The doctor was finally coming out.

“How is she?” he asked as he stood up.

The doctor sighed deeply. Not a good sign.

“She’s going to be okay” maybe sighing is a good sign. “She has a few broken ribs, a crack in the bone of her left leg and some cuts. It’s going to heal nicely, she was lucky”

Jack cracked up in a huge smile. Why did the doctor sound so serious? This was good.

“That’s great! Can I go see her?” he asked enthusiastically.

He had to apologize. The fight that had got them here was so ridiculous.

“Yes, you can”

Jack smiled even bigger and started to move towards the door.

“But Mr. Frost” the doctor said and he stopped. “She hit her head and I’m afraid she’s suffering from amnesia”

The smile on his lips disappeared at once. 

“How… how much does she remember?” he asked carefully with a longing look at the door.

All he wanted to do was to run in there and hug her and never let her go ever again. But if she didn’t remember him… No, he couldn’t think like that. Of course she remembered him.

“Not much, right now” the doctor said and Jack’s heart sank. “But seeing a familiar face might make her remember something”

Jack nodded slowly before pushing down the handle and slowly opening the door. There, on a bed in the middle of the room, she was. Seeing her like this was painful. If he could he would transfer all of her injuries to himself. Anything. He just wanted her to be fine. He started to make his way towards the bed. She must have heard his footsteps, because suddenly her eyes flung open and she turned her head towards him.

“Merida…” he said carefully and sat down on a chair beside her bed.

“Why does it feel like I’ve seen you before?” she asked with her thick Scottish accent.

“Because you have” Jack answered and looked her straight in the eyes. “Merida, it’s me. Jack”

She stared at him for a while with a concentrating expression. She didn’t know what to think. Everything had been so confusing since she woke up here. But this guy… He just seemed so familiar. Yet she couldn’t recall ever meeting him before.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember you” she said and her heart broke when she saw the hope leaving his eyes.

“It’s okay, I just…” he sighed. This didn’t go that well. “Merida, I know you don’t remember but I’m sorry. You were right. Just like you always are. Of course I trust you. You should go. Archery is your life and I can’t keep you here just because I would miss you”

He looked at her with all his emotions shining through. Though this was a little awkward to Merida. She didn’t remember any of that, she had no idea who this guy was and he was being all emotional.

“Its fine” she said quickly and turned her head away from him.

The answer didn’t make Jack feel better at all. It wasn’t fine. It wouldn’t be until she remembered and actually forgave him. If she would forgive him. He was the reason she had crashed, after all.

They were both quiet for a while. And it wasn’t a nice quiet. The silence was tense, and none of them liked it.

“So… archery is my life?” Merida asked, both because she was curious and she couldn’t stand the silence.

The question made Jack grin.

“I’m surprised you don’t remember your one true love” he said jokingly.

“Am I good at it?” she asked, now very curious.

“One of the best in the country” Jack said. “But really Merri? You don’t remember archery?”

“Don’t call me Merri” Merida said, almost out of reflex.

She was surprised at how the words just flew out of her mouth. And how familiar they felt. It felt like she had said them a thousand times before, and it felt like it had always been to Jack. But this thought didn’t stay for long, because flashes of memories started to appear in her head.

“Yes… I do remember archery” she whispered and looked at Jack with a harsh expression. “And I am _the_ best in the country”

Jack burst out laughing.

“Okay, if you say so” he said before becoming serious. “Do you remember anything else?”

Merida shook her head slowly and shot Jack an apologetic look.

“That’s okay, I think I know how to help you” he said, keeping his spirit up. “You and I, we’ve been together for over two years now. On our first date I took you skating, and it ended up with us having a huge snowball fight. Our first kiss was in the stable where you keep your horse. You always get annoyed with me because you think I act like a little kid, and I think it’s hilarious and act more like a kid. We tease each other a lot, and we always make a competition out of everything. But we still love each other, with all of our hearts”

Jack had taken Merida’s hand by now and were looking her straight in the eyes, trying to find even slightest sign of recognition.

“Jack?” Merida whispered and the small word was full of so much emotion that it vibrated the whole room.

Jack nodded and reached out his hand to caress her cheek, but got stopped halfway.

“You are an absolute git, you know that right?” Merida said, trying to press down the smile that was working its way up to the surface.

“I know” Jack nodded before taking her hand and leaning forward to give her a soft kiss. “I’m sorry”

“I know, I forgive you”


End file.
